


Waves

by Tonxi



Series: Sanvers Is Endgame - Series [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Week Day 6, Smut, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonxi/pseuds/Tonxi
Summary: Alex is afraid of the ocean after her abduction so Maggie tries to take her mind of things in the water...





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got to take part in the Sanvers Week now too: Day 6 - Smut ;)  
> Thanks @queercapwriting for the host!
> 
> This got a bit of angst in the beginning, but also lots of lightly bickering and of course... smut ;)

Maggie blinked into the early morning’s sun shining through the window, looking around the room for a few seconds before remembering where she was.

Alex and Kara had gone to visit their mother and had insisted that Maggie came with them, so Maggie was currently laying in Alex’s room at the Danvers’ place. Slightly disoriented and blinded by the sun, Maggie felt around for Alex’s body but couldn’t find it. She turned over, slightly in panic as every time something similar happened since Alex’s abduction. Fortunately, she saw the scribbled note on Alex’s cushion rather quickly and calmed down instantly when she read it:  
“I’m surfing. Meet you at breakfast. Love, Alex”

Maggie yawned and stretched, trying to relax again, but there was no way she was going back to sleeping now – with the shock still in her bones and the sun getting brighter by the second, so she got up, putting on her swim suit, some shorts and a t-shirt and stopped by the bathroom before sneaking down into the kitchen. She was just about to look for a glass to pour herself some orange juice into when Eliza whispered “Good morning”.

Maggie jumped and turned around.

“Oh sorry, dear, I didn’t mean to startle you”, Eliza apologized quickly, walking over and putting her right hand on Maggie’s shoulder soothingly.

“No, it’s fine, sorry, I’m usually not that jumpy”, Maggie replied, returning Eliza’s warm smile. Even if the relationship between Alex and her mother was difficult, Eliza had taken to Maggie without the blink of an eye, welcoming her into the Danvers family immediately. Maggie was often torn between being pissed for the treatment Alex sometimes got from her and thankfulness for her own warm welcome.

“I hope I didn’t wake you”, Maggie said quietly.

“Oh no dear, I’m always up that early”, Eliza assured her, reaching into the cupboard to Maggie’s left to get out a glass and fill it with orange juice to hand it over to Maggie.

“Thank you”, she said, draining the glass rather quickly, before offering: “I wanted to head to the beach and watch Alex surf, but I can stay here and help you with breakfast.”

“No, that’s fine”, Eliza waved her off with one hand. “Kara will be down in a second and with her flying around, the kitchen will be crowded enough. You go and help Alex.”

Maggie looked confused for a second because Kara had told her that Alex had been one hell of a surfer and she didn’t think Alex needed any help, but Eliza had turned around, so Maggie just shrugged and left with a “Thank you, Eliza”.

She exited through the back door that led into a garden that opened up to the beach. She closed her eyes for a moment, inhaling the cool sea breeze that was brushing her face, enjoying the warmth of the rising sun. She could hear the waves crashing gently and as soon as the bushes around the Danvers’ garden would allow, she was on the lookout for Alex cutting through the waves. When she couldn’t find her, she scanned the beach to both her sides until she spotted Alex’s silhouette crouching down in the sand, her surfboard next to her. Maggie walked over to her as quickly as possible with her feet sinking into the warming sand. When she reached her girlfriend she could tell by her body language that something was off and that she wasn’t just staring dreamily into the horizon. She was just in her bikini and some surfer shorts but barely wet.

Maggie knelt down next to her.

“Hey”, she said softly looking at Alex who didn’t turn her head but kept looking over the sea.

“Hey”, she answered, her voice slightly hoarse.

“What’s up? Water too cold?”, Maggie offered gently although she knew that Alex was way too badass for that to discourage her from surfing.

“I wish I could say yes”, Alex whispered, nearly inaudible over the wind. Maggie leant in closer to her, putting her left hand reassuringly on Alex’s arm. She could see that Alex’s legs where wet but the rest of her body wasn’t.

“I walked in as I’ve done thousands of times before and then I just…”, Alex tried to explain, screwing up her face in pain and a trace of self-loathing.

“It’s okay, Alex”, Maggie said softly, brushing her thumb over her arm. “It’s a lot of water. I honestly have to admit I’ve been frightened of the sea since I was little.”

Alex finally looked over at her, surprise written all over her face. Maggie smiled at her weakly, shrugging apologetically.

“Sorry that I’m not the badass you thought I was”, she added, grinning at Alex but still slightly self-conscious. She had never told anyone about that before.

“You’re… scared of water?”, Alex asked, searching Maggie’s face for some sign of mislead, but Maggie just nodded, shrugging again.

“Well not of water technically, I love swimming”, she explained sitting down into the sand next to Alex. “Just of the sea because… I don’t know, it’s huge and dark and… fucking scary, Danvers. Look at it!”

Alex chuckled now, sitting down too. Maggie smiled at her warmly, glad that she got her girlfriend to smile. Alex had had problems with showering after her abduction and hadn’t taken a single bath ever since. Maggie wasn’t surprised that walking into the sea had triggered all these bad memories and stopped her from going in.

“Kara told me you went surfing every morning before school when you were little?”, Maggie wanted to know, observing Alex’s reaction. Her face lit up and she nodded.

“I liked the peace and quiet and I could just… be me, you know”, Alex explained, looking out onto the sea again. “Kara had still been in bed, Mom would take care of her and I could just… surf.”

Maggie nodded, trying to handle the anger she felt towards Eliza for setting Alex to these impossible standards.

“Well, I would like to see you surf”, Maggie admitted, smiling at Alex who looked over with panic and sadness in her eyes. “But I think we can start off with some romantic swimming first?”

Alex’s eyes darted between Maggie’s. Maggie wasn’t too eager herself to get into this big, dark mass of water but she hated seeing Alex like this and she would at least try to get her used to her favourite element again. So, she took her hand into hers reassuringly and got up slowly. Alex remained seated in the sand for a few seconds before letting Maggie help her onto her feet.

“I’m here Alex”, Maggie told her pulling her into an embrace, tracing her fingers soothingly over Alex’s back. “I got you, you’re safe.”

“At least if there are no sharks here, I hate sharks”, Maggie added after a moment and Alex laughed into her neck.

“Well, there was one named Bruce that sometimes surfed with me”, Alex said which caused Maggie to pull back, feeling slightly panicked herself now.

“I’m only kidding”, Alex explained, grinning at her.

“Oh, you…”, Maggie replied, shoving her girlfriend with her elbow before getting rid of her shirt. She could see Alex’s eyes roaming her body when she let her shirt fall into the sand. When Alex reached for her hips, Maggie moved back in the direction of the water.

“If you wanna touch, you need to follow”, Maggie said, walking slowly backwards, trying to ignore her own fear of all this unknown depth in her back. Alex rolled her eyes but followed suit. When Maggie’s feet hit the water, she made another step back and stopped, waiting for Alex to come close and rewarded her with a warm lingering kiss when she was. She then took both of her hands into hers and moved back another three steps, pulling Alex with her.

“Bruce already there?”, Maggie wanted to know when she could see a flash of insecurity in Alex’s eyes which made her laugh again. Maggie went further backwards, Alex following, until the water went to Maggie’s hips.

“God, I really hate it when the cold water hits _that_ part”, Maggie hissed, tensing slightly, goose bumps all over her body. Alex chuckled again, moving closer to her and putting her arms around her. Her body felt warm against Maggie’s and she relaxed into her.

“Good idea, we should show Bruce that I’m a friend of yours”, Maggie said, trying to keep the mood lightly. Alex laughed and buried her face in Maggie’s neck, kissing her there. Maggie really started to hate that she couldn’t see what was behind her in the water but took another step nonetheless, Alex still clinging onto her. When the waves hit Maggie’s body they actually sprayed all of her torso now. She shivered.

“You cold, Sawyer?”, Alex asked, her head still on Maggie’s shoulder.

“Maybe”, she answered but she knew her hardened nipples would totally give her away.

“You know, when you’re cold in the water, you need to move”, Alex explained, pulling back smiling at her, putting her hands onto Maggie’s hips that were submersed in water.

“You don’t say”, Maggie replied with a raised eyebrow, smirking at her girlfriend. “But the problem is, I really don’t want to stop touching you right now…”

“Hm, why’s that?”, Alex asked, a hint of suggestion in her voice.

“Well first of all, I’m scared of Bruce”, Maggie said chuckling. “And secondly, I love you touching me way too much.”

Alex smiled broadly at that.

“And you’re scared of the ocean”, Alex added, grinning at her.

“Yeah, and that”, Maggie admitted, exhaling and allowing herself to look around her, shuffling closer to Alex when she saw the endlessness of the open water behind her.

“You know, I might have a solution against our aquaphobia”, Alex offered, putting one of her legs between Maggie’s, partly to steady their stand.

“Huh, I’m happy to hear it, Danvers”, Maggie answered trying to keep her tone light but knowing that her grip on Alex’s back was probably giving her away.

“You know, if you’re afraid of something, you have to expose yourself to it in order to learn that nothing bad happens”, Alex explained, her mouth against Maggie’s ear.

“Hm, look at my beautiful, smart doctor girlfriend”, Maggie chuckled back, her body pressed against Alex’s now.

“And if you actually experience that something good happens, your brain can relate the fear with something good and overwrite it eventually”, Alex went on, moving her leg against Maggie with every wave.

“Sounds good in concept”, Maggie said, pulling back and looking Alex directly into the eyes. She could see that Alex was much more at ease than herself right now. Alex must have seen it too because she suddenly crashed her lips against Maggie’s, kissing her intently, leaving Maggie without a doubt where this was leading. Dropping all pretence, Maggie wrapped both of her legs around Alex’s between hers and held herself up by her hands on Alex’s shoulders. The additional weight had forced both of their bodies into the water. They broke their kissing for a moment, checking in on each other, breathing heavily.

“Good?”, they wanted to know in unison which made them both chuckle before they went back to kissing. They were now using the steady rhythm of the waves to grind against each other, their kissing growing more demanding, hands roaming the other’s body hungrily. It wasn’t long before Maggie could feel Alex’s hand moving down her stomach into the shorts, grumbling slightly when she discovered that Maggie’s swim suit was rather inconvenient for her task ahead. Without much ado, she pulled down Maggie’s shorts and threw them onto the beach.

“Let’s just hope, nobody saw that”, Maggie mumbled against Alex’s lips. She could feel her smile into the next kiss and was slightly surprised when Alex pushed down the straps of her swim suit to get rid of that two, before she threw that to the beach too. Unfortunately, it landed in the shallow water.

“Hey”, Maggie protested, fearing that she had to go swimming naked for the rest of their stay.

“Bruce will get that”, Alex muttered and went back to kiss her before she could reply. Maggie melted into her, wrapping her legs around Alex’s hips. Both their bodies were submersed in water up to their necks but somehow Maggie found that she didn’t care as much as before. One of Alex’s hands had moved between her legs while the other arm was wrapped around her back, holding her close.

With the next wave, Maggie could feel Alex’s finger push into her surprisingly smoothly. She had expected the salt water to somehow dry out her liquids but apparently she had been wrong because Alex had no problem at all to move in and out slowly. Maggie wondered if there were a few sand corns inside of her because the friction that Alex’s finger provided wound her up way faster than usual. She was moaning into Alex’s mouth now, hoping that the waves would cover these verbal tracks of what was going on beneath the surface if anyone walked by on the beach.

Maggie could feel her own orgasm nearing and had to break their kissing in order to breathe, so she pressed her forehead against Alex’s, wanting her as near as possible. Alex had sped up her movements that were now several times faster than the rhythm of the sea and had added her thumb on Maggie’s centre.

“God”, Maggie breathed out heavily. “Close…”

With the next wave that pressed Maggie’s body into Alex’s finger, she came hard around her, shuddering but not from the cold water this time. Alex slowed down until the waves defined their rhythm again.

Maggie laughed breathily, pressing a lingering kiss onto Alex’s lips.

“Well that was amazing”, she whispered. “I like your therapy methods, Dr. Danvers.”

“Oh you do?”, Alex replied, grinning and pulling out her finger slowly. Maggie sighed at the loss of contact.

“Yeah, they’re great, I’ll show you”, Maggie said cheekily, removing her legs from around Alex’s body and putting them into the sand beneath her. She then turned them around so that Alex was facing the beach now and Maggie the ocean.

“Got to keep an eye on Bruce”, Maggie explained when Alex gazed at her questioningly. She giggled but gasped when Maggie pulled Alex’s legs around her own body. Fortunately, Alex had nothing below her surfer shorts and it was pretty easy for Maggie to push her hand beneath it. She was surprised to find Alex wet – well the other kind of wet – when sliding one of her fingers through her folds. Alex sighed into their kissing, gripping tighter onto Maggie’s back, pushing her hips further into Maggie’s hand, showing her exactly what she wanted. Maggie obliged and moved first one then a second finger slowly into her girlfriend, who positively growled in appreciation.

“Was that Bruce?”, Maggie couldn’t help but joke and Alex laughed into their kissing. Maggie resumed their rhythm from before but exhilarated  quickly when she could feel Alex pushing into her needily, slipping her tongue into Maggie’s mouth which was usually a sign that she was close. Out of nothing, Maggie moved to remove the grip that Alex’s legs had around her and turned her around so that Alex’s back was pressed against hers. She nearly twisted her wrist while doing so and Alex had first whined in protest until Maggie went on pushing inside of her, her palm now moving over Alex’s clit and providing her the friction she needed. Alex threw her head back onto Maggie’s shoulder and reached behind her to grab a fist of Maggie’s hair to hold on to while she crashed against Maggie’s hand.

It took her a while to ease up her breathing enough to open her eyes and turn her head to look over at Maggie wonderingly.

“That was… hot”, Alex concluded, apparently at a loss for words. Maggie grinned back at her, pulling out of her and turning her around to kiss her.

“Um, Alex”, Maggie said after a minute or so. “I think we should go in to get breakfast now or I fear that someone will come looking for us and…”

“Okay”, Alex grumbled, took Maggie’s hand and pulled her in the direction of the beach.

“Alex, I’m naked”, Maggie reminded her, laughing and crouching down so her chest wouldn’t come above the surface.

“Oh, right”, Alex chuckled, looking around her for Maggie’s swim suit. “Hang on a second”, and with that she actually dived and looked around under water for the cloth. After around two minutes, she came up again with a victorious grin and Maggie’s swim suit in her hand.

“There you go, Sawyer”, Alex said, handing it over, kissing her smiling.

“Thank you”, Maggie answered while pulling it on before following her girlfriend out of the water.

 

“We late for breakfast?”, Alex wanted to know, a glowing smile on her face, when she and Maggie came into the kitchen five minutes later.

“No“, Kara answered from the table where she was stocking waffles onto a plate. “Bruce warned me. And he is very traumatized by the way.”

Alex gasped in shock while Maggie only laughed.

“Who is Bruce?”, Eliza wanted to know from over at the stove.

“An old friend”, Alex simply answered. “Who wants tea?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading! Comments are always appreciated :)  
> Note that I'm not a native speaker so I'm also thankful for any corrections.
> 
> You can find me over on [tumblr too: Tonxi](http://tonxi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
